


Wake-Up Call

by shattered_sian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, One Night Stand, Short, funny? kinda, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_sian/pseuds/shattered_sian
Summary: Stephen and Loki have a one night stand without protection, little does Stephen know that Loki is very, very able to get pregnant.





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic from my tumblr!

Stephen’s always been a late sleeper. Unless someone was dying, he was staying in bed until at least 9 a.m. Preferably 10 a.m., but usually Wong prevented that. So when a strong slap to the face woke him up at 6:39 a.m., he was not a very happy man.

“What the  _ fuck. _ ” Was all he could manage as he darts up, bringing a cold hand up to cover his now stinging cheek. His eyes are still hazy when he opens them, but he doesn’t have to look hard to know  _ exactly _ who’s standing beside his bed.

“Loki, you better have a great goddamn reason to-”

“I need some ingredients and you can’t say no because it’s  _ your _ fault that I need them to begin with.”

It takes Stephen a full minute to break down the sentence due to the sheer panic in Loki’s voice. “What?”

“I think you got me pregnant last night.” Loki states, voice nearly shakey. The human doesn’t even try to hide his annoyance.

“Fuck off. Go wherever it is you go.” 

Cue slap number two of the morning.

“Is that how human men act after being told they got someone pregnant? What a fucking nasty race you things are.” Loki’s rage triples. Stephen can’t believe this. 

It’s not even 7 a.m., he’s been hit twice, he doesn’t even have pants on, and Loki, an asshole that he shouldn’t have even slept with to begin with, is accusing him of getting him  _ pregnant _ ? What a day this will be.

Stephen scrambles out of his bed as Loki storms from the room, rummaging his way through some of the containers in the Sanctum, obviously searching. 

“Loki, knock it off, we both know  _ damn well _ there’s no way you’re pregnant.”  

The god slams the lid of a trunk, likely breaking it, but Stephen doesn’t care enough to check.

“Our anatomy isn’t like human anatomy, Stephen!” Loki spits, anger joining the strong panic still coursing through him. Stephen connects the dots much quicker this time.

“Wait, you’re implying- christ, Loki, this is some ‘mpreg’ fanficiton bullshit, you  _ can’t  _ be serious!” He spits back, desperately trying to get Loki to drop the act, because at this point he’s beginning to believe it. 

“I have no fucking idea what that means but I think we  _ both _ know I wouldn’t have returned here if I didn’t have to. I hate you. I hate your attitude, your need to always be right- but right now I need to make sure you didn’t just ‘knock me up’ or what-the-fuck-ever you people say.”

Stephen decides to ignore the first portion of Loki’s rant, choosing to focus on the “you got me pregnant” part. This situation has a few possible endings in Stephen’s eyes: one, Loki is pulling one over on him, two, Loki’s not pulling one over on him and also isn’t pregnant, or, three, Loki isn’t pulling one over on him and he  _ is _ pregnant, in which case...well, he isn’t sure. 

Stephen lets out a defeated sigh. “What do you need to check?”

The next 45 minutes are spent watching over Loki as he takes what he needs from Stephen’s “wizard shit storage” as he jokingly calls it, and gets to work making some sort of concoction. The human watches with interest, but doesn’t take any mental notes- he sincerely hopes he won’t need to know how to make this  _ ever _ again. 

Loki lets out a shaky sigh when he finishes the potion, looking down at it with intense worry in his eyes. Stephen opens his mouth to say something but stops, whatever he says likely won’t help. Instead he gives Loki an encouraging look when the god casts him a worried glance. 

He lifts his hand a conjures a dagger in the other, pricking the very tip of is finger and allowing a single drop of blood to drip into the mixture as he uses his magic to heal himself. The blade slowly disappears as they both watch the mixture for any changes. It doesn’t help Stephen’s nerves that he has no idea what he’s looking for here.

Suddenly, the mixture changes bright red and Loki lets out a relieved sigh.

“False alarm.” He mutters, reaching out to swirl the mixture in the bowl, just to be sure. When he’s certain all is safe, he sets it back down and looks up to Stephen.

“Aw, so no demigod sorcerer babies? What a shame.” Stephen jokes, shaking his head. He doesn’t attempt to dodge the punch Loki lands on him.

After all this, he’s sure he deserves it. 

**Author's Note:**

> shattered-sian.tumblr.com


End file.
